mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forest of the Elves
The Forest of the Elves is an enchanted elven island that, as the name suggests, is inhabited by elves. However, there are actually only two elves residing on the island: Leaf and Petal. Petal mentions that the forest used to be inhabited by many elves, but she does not explain further about what happened to all of them and why Leaf and her are the only elves on the island. Hopper, a boy dressed in a frog suit, also lives on the island. He rowed to the island by pedal boat and made friends with the frogs living on the island and decided to stay. P.R.O.T.O.-M.A.K.O.T.O., another resident of the island, is a robot created by who crashes on the island and is malfunctioned (until the player fixes her up in a task of socializing). According to Lyndsay while doing the task Water the Berry Plants, frog berries are only supposed to grow in the enchanted soil of the Forest of the Elves. Plot The story begins when the player, Lyndsay, and Buddy arrive on the island. They are greeted by Petal. After a brief discussion and a few introductions, Petal explains that most of the animals have fled from the island, and those that remain are acting strangely. She also somehow recognizes that the player is the Royal Wandolier, and pleads for his/her help. Petal asks the player to help her prepare a broth to get Hopper back from insanity. When she finishes the broth, the player will have to do socializing to convince Hopper to drink the broth. After recovering, Hopper asks to bring his frog friends (who seem to have turned black and have red eyes) to the cleansing pond, where the frogs turn back green and look like normal frogs. Petal then asks you to consult the Unicorn Statue once again. The Statue tells the player that the Temple of the Woods was torn down and disrupted the Balance of Nature. Leaf, the player, and Petal then gather at the Temple of the Woods. Petal mourns about the vandalism of the temple, and then Leaf insists that he just needed wood for his hot tub. Petal is mortified that Leaf took the wood from the temple for his hot tub, and begs you to help rebuild the temple. After building the temple, the animals have returned. But Petal is still unhappy that the unicorns still have not returned, and asks you to consult the Unicorn Statue for a last time. The Unicorn Statue says to do a rock 'n' roll concert to bring the unicorns back. Leaf decides to come in and help, since he is a rock star. After the player helps Leaf redesign the stage and connects the guitar to the solar panels on top of some ruins, Leaf will start the concert. After Leaf strums on the guitar a bit, does some kind of stunt move, and plays the guitar a bit more, the unicorns finally trot into the scene. Petal thanks the player and the story ends. Island Residents *Leaf *P.R.O.T.O.-M.A.K.O.T.O. *Petal *Hopper Essences Pulling Weeds *Crab *Cherry Blossom *Organic *Gold Trees *Cherry Blossom Fishing *Koi *Bass *Sea Urchin *Electric Eel *Gold Arowana *Crab Prospecting *Organic *Amber *Sapphire Mining *Musical Note *Silver *Electrobit Collectibles Category:Islands